opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Dressrosa Letter
This document contains information that may be useful while you visit the Kingdom of Dressrosa. Friends of mine should never be lacking in helpful knowledge. If you have any questions, then you know how to contact me. -Washington Guiteau Donquixote Doflamingo – This man is a master puppetmaster and thus his greatest assets are the willingness and capability of his subordinates. He is as cunning as he is brutal and should not be underestimated. His devil fruit ability involves strings, but as he tends to have others do his fighting, there are few documented accounts of its use. 4 Suits, Elite Officers – Each of the Elite officers command their own subdivisions of the family's military. Trebol – Club – I have been unable to identify his devil fruit, but it seems to be a logia power involving some sticky, viscous substance. It is neither Swamp Swamp fruit nor the Tar Tar fruit (these fruits have been seen elsewhere.) Diamante – Diamond – Ripple Ripple Fruit user: Diamante is the arena champion, and his army contains the largest number of skilled fighters. His devil fruit allows him to manipulate anything he touches as though it were fabric. He will be entered into a battle royale with the four combatants to make it past the first round of the tournament. Pica – Spade – Stone Stone Fruit: Pica is a monster of a man and the most feared of Doflamingo's subordinates. He will most likely be found at the Dressrosa palace. The palace is made of stone, and this makes Pica the primary obstacle of any attempt on his master's life. Officers Jora – Holds the Art Art fruit. Though she seems to be weak in combat ability, do not underestimate her power. The limitations of her devil fruit are as difficult to define as art itself. Violet – Power Unknown – Former princess of Dressrosa. Her connection to the Riku royal family has been suppressed by Doflamingo, and she has found a new place in his service. I suspect that she serves Doflamingo unwillingly, and I can confirm that she was not the one to betray the royal family during the coup. For information on the traiter see the entry concerning Monet. Senior Officer - Lao G – Power Unknown – Beyond his strong fighting ability and longtime service the Donquixote family, little is known about him. Special Officer Sugar – Power Unknown – Doesn't Age – Always with at least one Elite Officer. She appears childlike, but has done so for long enough that it strikes me as unusual. She is respected by the other family members, but when it comes to her purpose and position within the family, your guess is as good as mine. Senor Pink – Swim Swim Fruit – Wrestler (I wonder if he can swim) Machvise – Holds the Ton Ton – Changes the weight of objects other than himself. He uses a metal plate on his back to effectively alter his own weight. Has a fighting style comparable to your very own Ms. Valentine. Dellinger – No Devil Fruit – Fighting Fish Fishman/Human Hybrid - Fighter with piercing heels. Really Annoying. Vice Admiral Vergo – KIA – Twice – Powerful Armament Haki. Vergo was a puppet of Doflamingo's in theMarines. My research suggests that Doflamingo instructed Vergo to join the Marines to fulfill this role. Vergo is a testament to how far Doflamingo's people will go in his service. Gladius – Burst Burst – Can cause object he touches and parts of his body to burst into showers of shrapnel. Similar to Mr. 5's fruit but no incendiary properties. Buffalo – KIA – Spin Spin fruit Baby 5 – MIA – Weapon Girl – Baby 5 has a personality trait that makes her easy to manipulate, but it should be noted that noone is better at manipulation that Doflamingo. Monet – KIA – Snow Snow – Monet was formerly in the service of King Riku, but betrayed him during the coup. She is perhaps Doflamingo's most loyal subject. Wit – Power Unknown Wilhelm – Power Unknown Lupin – Mime Mime – Seems close to Wilhelm, only speaks in his presence. Important Coliseum Participants: Rebecca Riku - Princess of the Riku royal family, hated by the populace. Has fought undefeated in the coliseum without killing a single opponent. All victories by ring out. - C Block Jesus Burgess – Part of Pirate Emperor Blackbeard's Crew - B Block Bartolomeo – Barrier Barrier Fruit – Vulgar/Hated crosses fingers to produce a barrier which has never been breached. - A Block Bellamy – Spring Spring Fruit - D Block Funk Brothers – Kelly and Bobby – Kelly holds the Jacket Jacket Fruit - C Block Hajrudin – Giant - B Block Cavendish – Captain of the Beautiful pirates - A Block Blue Gilly – Longleg Tribesman Martial Artist - D Block Elizabello II – King of Prodence Kingdom and Powerful Boxer, Reportedly able to unleash the “King Punch” after much preparation. Which can destroy an enemy fortress with a single blow. - C Block Dagama – The tactician of the Prodence Kingdom will be in his king's service. - C Block Luffy – Only notable due to the degree to which his past and identity are hidden. Must have high resources and something to hide if my men were not able to find anything. - C Block